Joyeux Anniversaire
by fefe77777
Summary: Another year another anniversary. But this time it seems Abigail's brothers are being difficult. SFNA-verse You don't have to read it for this to make sense though. France/Fem!England Francis/Abigail
1. Anniversary ruined

It's been a month . . . So sorry for the wait. Writers block. What's with me it's either writer's block or artist's block . . . Anyway thank you Gijinka Glaceon for reviewing and correcting my German grammar. So let's get on with it.

Okay so if you followed The SFNA then you'd know that this is an old chapter from it . . . I decided to put it as its own two shot . . . again sorry to those who followed The SFNA . . .

****-At Abigail's house-****

Abigail Kirkland-Bonnefoy was once again shuffling around getting ready. Today was a special day, today was her wedding anniversary. She was getting food ready for you guessed it another picnic. With the now moderate weather in London why not go out and enjoy it? Abigail stole a glance at her wedding ring. Her mind started to wander back to her wedding day.

_It was a nice spring day in London. Not too cold not too warm. In a small church not too far from the heart of the city sat a young woman in a white ball gown wedding dress with peach colored beading at the top of the corset and end of the short sleeves that reached her elbow. The skirt of her dress was simple it wrapped snugly at her waist and fanned out at the hips. There were pleats in the skirt, with a rose embroidered design in each. She brushed out her short hair, doing her best to make it look nice. A knock at the door got her attention. _

"_Come in" Abigail said her voice shaking. Her older brothers Wynne, Paul, Patrick, and Fang came in. They were surprisingly calm when she told them she was getting married, to Francis no less. Well Wynne was pretty calm. Being the two closes in age they understood each other pretty well. _

"_Look a' that. Our we sister gettin' married!" Fang aka Scotland yelled, slinging his arm around her shoulders._

_Ya lookin' wonderful sis." He added as an after thought. Patrick and Paul aka N. Ireland and Ireland were crying hysterically and going on about their baby finally growing up and leaving them for a monster. Wynne aka Wales just stood there with a smile._

"_Thanks." Abigail responded. She stated fiddling her with her fingers. She was clearly nervous. There was no doubt in her mind that this was the right decision or that she was going to be happy married so why was she so nervous. _

"_Don't look so nervous." Wales said. He walked over to Abigail and grabbed her hand holding it gently. It's true that Abigail's brother liked to make fun of her and annoy her, but that didn't mean they don't love her. Wales grabbed the white veil sitting on the vanity table. He gently placed it in her hair, veil going over her face. She pulled her up from her seat and headed for the door. They quietly walked toward tall double doors. All four of her brother at her sides, bouquet of roses in had. _

"_Ya ready." Fang asked. He asked glancing over at Abigail. She gave a slight nod. Fang just smiled. The double doors opened and the music started playing. She started walking slowly down the aisle, Paul to her left Patrick to her right. Wynne and Fang were right behind the first three.. When she got down the aisle Fang turned her around and flipped over her veil. She hugged him. Paul kissed her left hand and Patrick her right hugged her and went to go join Fang in the pew. Wynne pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her forehead before joining his brothers. Abigail turned around to look at Francis for the first time. His eyes held a look of absolute adoration. _

Abigail was pulled out of her daydream by the doorbell. She quickly went to the door quickly, but not before checking her reflection in a picture frame. She opened the door to find Francis in a headlock . . .

"Fang! Let him go!" She shouted. He down to his sister and promptly let her husband go. Picking up the things he dropped.

"What are you guys doing here!" she shouted. By 'you guys' she meant her brothers all four of them were there.

"We were gonna visit our dear sister, when we saw this pervert walking up to your door." Paul and Patrick said together.

"That pervert would be my husband; I would have hoped you would have a better memory then that." Abigail said pulling Francis inside, then trying to push the door closed. Her brothers just pushed back harder.

"Francis and I sorta had plans today!" She yelled still pushing at the door. She finally got it shut and locked the door. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Joyeux anniversaire de mariage ma chère Abigail." Francis said, kissing Abigail on her forehead.

"Happy Anniversary Francis." She said smiling. The peace unfortunately did not last. The front door was knocked of its hinges. Fang tackled Francis while Paul and Patrick went on worrying over Abigail. Wynne just stood there sweat drop going down his head. Veins in Abigail's head started to pop until.

"Get Out! Get Out! Get Out! You're being nuisances. I HATE YOU! Get OUT!" She exploded. Everyone stopped arguing and looked at her.

****-To be continued-****

That's all I got . . . Thx for reading!

****-Translations-****

Joyeux anniversaire de mariage ma chère= Happy marriage Anniversary my dear


	2. Because they care

Part two of the last chapter . . . also thank you Jao Jao for reviewing. I appreciate it :3 Also sorry for the sucky chapters these days . . . Writers block + forcing myself to write is not a good combo . . .

Okay so if you followed The SFNA then you'd know that this is an old chapter from it . . . I decided to put it as its own two shot . . . again sorry to those who followed The SFNA . . .

****-Back to Abigail's-****

"If that's how you feel the fine. Let's go guys." Fang said and stomped out the door. Slowly but surely the Ireland, North Ireland, and Wales followed. Abigail just look on disbelievingly, they usually don't give up that easily. This has got to be a joke was the one thought that passed through her mind. After a few minutes of staring at an open doorway it started sinking in.

"Good riddance." She huffed and turned to Francis. Francis still getting over some shock of what just happened looked at his dear wife.

"Are you ok Angleterre? Francis asked. It's not usual that Ecosse, Irlande, Irlande du Nord, et pays de Galles would give up so easily.

"I'm fine Francis let's just try to enjoy our day, okay?" She said giving him a smile. There day went on normally. Abigail called someone to fix the door, not the first time it's happened it seems. They decided to have the picnic in her garden instead, it was still good, and the garden was starting to come to life. They had smiles and laughs the entire day. Francis couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was off with his Angleterre. By the time the sun was setting the distress Abigail was feeling since the incident was showing on her face.

"Angleterre you're going to get wrinkles if you keep on frowning like that." Francis stated, though it was more of a scowl if anything. Abigail just looked at him with a blank face.

"Are you okay Abigail?" Francis asked concerned. Abigail would usually be telling him off by now.

"Why wouldn't I be frog? It's not like I'm worried about those gits anyway." She said turning her back to Francis. Francis smirked a bit.

"I did not mention your brother's ma chère. But I think you should talk to them." Francis said walking up behind Abigail, slipping his arms around her waist.

"Why would I need to talk to them, they'll get over it." Abigail huffed. To be frank, Abigail was a bit worried. Her brothers usually don't give up that easily nor did they ever take her seriously. The phone rang suddenly. Abigail unwrapped herself from Francis' embrace and stalked over to the phone.

"Hello Abigail speaking. Who is this?" Abigail asked. A familiar voice came over the other end of the phone.

"They're what!? Okay, I'll be right down!" She said and hung up angrily, going toward the hall closet to grab her coat and on the way out, car keys.

"What's wrong ma chère? Who was that?" Francis asked confused following Abigail.

"My brothers are at a bar drunk off their rockers! I'll be back Francis!" She yelled running out the door into her car and toward the UK siblings favorite pub. She ran in as soon as she parked to see Wynne passed out. Patrick and Paul singing and swaying like drunkards, which they were anyway. Fang was still at the counter downing shots of scotch like no tomorrow.

****-****Let's skip the bar fight . . . ****-****

****-****To Abigail's the next day****-****

In the living room, Abigail sat by the bedside of her oldest brother, Fang. The night before she tended to all of the wounds that her brothers had sustained from the, uhh, bar fight, they got into while she was trying to 'drag your damn drunkard ass's home'.

'Stupid gits, just had to go out and mope' Abigail thought.

"Arrrg." Came a groan from Fang. His eyes opened to see the semi-worried face of his dear little sister. He just groaned again and turned away from her, noting that he was on the familiar fabric that was her couch. Fang heard his sisters footsteps move away and come back a few moments later. He felt a tap at his shoulder.

"Here, this will help the headache." Abigail said, trying to hand her brother two pills and a glass of water.

"Thought you hated your ol' brother." He asked with a little bit of venom in his voice.

'Bloody wanker. Actin' like a big baby.' She thought a bit irritated

"You guys should know I didn't mean that. I was just irritated that you won't accept Francis, we've been married for at least two centuries." Abigail said sighing.

"I still don't think he's good enough for you." Though it was somewhat mumbled because his face was buried into a throw pillow.

"You were at the wedding! You even gave us your blessing!" She shouted.

"My mistake!" Fang yelled back finally getting up. He grabbed his head, obviously aching from the alcohol from last night. Abigail flinched back at his voice.

"Look. I don't know why you would ever have to be jealous of, but . . ."

"Who ever said I was jealous!" Fang interrupted. Fang promptly got whacked over the head.

"As I was saying, I think you're just being silly, because no matter what happens, I'll always be your little sister." She finished looking Fang in the eye.

"I love Francis, he's my husband, but I love you too, you're my brother and that'll never change." She gave Fang a smile hand forced the medicine and water into his hands. He took it without another word.

"Aww wasn't that sweet Patrick?" Paul asked toward his twin with a mocking voice.

"Ya real sweet!" Patrick agreed. Wynne was snickering in the background.

"Sod off you wankers!" Both Fang and Abigail said at the same time. Abigail then threw a book at both of their heads. She also threw a menacing glare at Wynne who stopped snickering immediately. She walked out and back in with more medicine and water.

****-****The end****-****

I hope that one wasn't that bad. Sorry for the delay, it was end of the quarter, I had test to study for tests and a presentation to prepare. Then I went to Disneyland to march Main Street. That was fun. :3 Well I hope I can get you the next chapter soon. Not in like 2-3 weeks I mean soon.

Bye Bye!

Thank you for reading dears. Always appreciate it!


End file.
